Modem burst flash memories, which may be located both on the processor as well as external to it, function according to the principle that when an address is created, the contents of all memory cells that are connected to the activated word line are placed on the bit lines. The number of bit lines is substantially greater than would be needed for a command. In the clock pulses following the creation of the address, it is possible to read the data from an intermediate buffer without recreating the address. With this method, the operating performance is reduced in that data accesses between the command accesses change or destroy the buffer contents, and consequently the long phase, the creation of the addresses and reading the information to the bit lines is again made necessary.
It is thus evident that the prior art methods are not capable of delivering optimal results in every respect.